Never Alone
by Valisco
Summary: "You will never be alone again, my love." Kyoko's last moments with Sayaka before her sacrifice. - Kyoko/Sayaka.


**From The Author: **I finished this series a few weeks ago and let me tell you I loved it. Such an amazing anime and I just had to make a fic or drabble for this series, had to! However, for this pairing? Unexpected, hehehe. I hope you readers enjoy this.

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS. (EPISODE 9.) Don't read if you have NOT seen the whole series or have NOT passed episode 9!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything! Purely fan made!**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica (c) Magica Quartet**

* * *

Never Alone

* * *

.

.

.

"Take care of her for me, will ya?"

Those words, she knew the end was coming for her.

"I was a fool to drag Madoka into this."

A wall of red diamonds was created to separate the wounded magical girl Kyoko from the other, Homura who held the unconscious Madoka into her arms.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't fight if you got weighted down with a burden?" The injured red head asked the usually resolute Homura.

As usual, Homura remained silent, but her purple orbs revealed grief.

However, Kyoko released a smirk despite everything that has happened. "That's fine, you're totally right. "You have to focus on the one thing that means to you the most and protect it until the very end...which I know you have been trying to do."

She noticed Homura was staring at Madoka while she said this. "Heh, and I thought I was doing it the whole time, but I was wrong...very wrong."

Kyoko released the black ribbon from her hair and a golden hairpin flew out which she quickly gained hold of.

She leaned down with the hairpin close to her chest. "Go...now."

At those words, Homura ran off from the scene with the person she cared for the most, Madoka in her arms.

"I'll take care of her."

A purple flame embraced the injured Kyoko as she knelt down in prayer. A larger version of her weapon, the golden spear carried her to the top, while duplicates surrounded her, which then turned into chains that connected to the large weapon.

"Don't worry. . .Sayaka. . .I will make sure you'll never be alone again."

She never thought she would actually do this. Not for someone she originally disliked.

When she first heard from Kyubey that there was a new magical girl that replaced Mami, Kyoko snorted and expected the new girl to be weak. To be soft.

_Heh, I always thought you were weak and like I thought before I could beat you up easily._

She began to recall the fights she had with Sayaka, especially on the first time they met. She recalled how Sayaka would not let her guard down no matter how much insults the egotistic Kyoko herself would spit out.

_But I was wrong, no matter how much I tried to beat you, you stood up and continued to fight._

The memory of telling Sayaka to crush Kamijou's body so that he could be incapacitated and depend on her for the rest of his life, made Sayaka herself even more eager to fight and showed Kyoko how serious Sayaka was in her wish.

_You're a persistent girl, you know that. . .Sayaka? _

When Kyoko told her the real reason behind her shenanigans and told Sayaka her wish and the warnings of being a magical girl, Sayaka still was eager to fight. No matter what.

But when Sayaka transformed into a witch once realizing the true purpose. . .all was lost.

_That. . .persistence. . .that courage. . .that strength. . .oh Sayaka. . .you lost it all when you turned this witch I am now facing. _

_Heh, but hey that's the price for us magical girls. . .right? You said it yourself. To lose everything, to go through pain, suffering._

_But. . .  
_

Finally she recalled when she and Madoka decided to go face the witch Octavia which was once Sayaka and free her. Kyoko was persistent. She wanted to make sure that Sayaka could be saved. She was willing to put Madoka at risk for Sayaka, by seeing if Madoka could talk to the witch and perhaps Sayaka can recall her life as a human and be released from the dark clutches of the witch.

All these deeds done for her.

Shame, they all came out as failure.

However, Kyoko wasn't just finished yet. Since all these deeds failed she had no choice but to do the most drastic thing in her life.

Sacrifice.

Despite Sayaka not being able to listen to Kyoko's sayings like she did when Kyoko told her story, Kyoko decided to say the words:

"You know. . .I am doing all this for you. Wanna know why?"

Kyoko kissed the red gem in from her hairpin which turned into her spear. Ready for combat, she jumped and aimed towards the witch Octavia, which was once the girl she admired.

"Sayaka, the truth is. . .I like you. . .I really do."

While she was going toward the witch, Kyoko began to explain the reasons.

"Your wish. . .reminded me of my own. . .a story where. . .love and courage prevail. Did you know I love those types of stories? Hell Sayaka, you made me realize this, at that point, I began to warm up to you. Sayaka, you shouldn't have made that wish. . ."

The purple flame began to grow stronger and bigger and Kyoko was almost near her target.

". . .you don't deserve this. An awesome person like you doesn't deserve all this pain and suffering. . .so to end it. . .I'll go with you. . .you'll never be alone again. Never again will you suffer, Sayaka I'll make sure of it. You are very special to me, you know that? It all ends now. Sayaka Miki. . ."

The gem in her hairpin broke, and a white explosion was released.

The deed was done, and the sacrifice was complete.

_. . .you will never be alone again, my love. _


End file.
